Shadow Song
by Ghostflowers
Summary: Bakura Shizouka, the infamous rulebreaker of Domino High School, has vowed never to fall in love with anyone, if only to avoid the feeling of weakness. But as Yami Atem, his brother inlaw's cousin, arrives, and Bakura realizes that promises are false.
1. Prologue

**Shadow Song**

_I remember the day my older brother, Ryou, was rejected by Mai Valentine. She gave the familiar, ancient excuse, "You're not my type."_

_But… It's not just a matter of type, is it? It's about finding someone you love. When you close your eyes and that one person's face is all you can see. When you walk by their house at night and you see their light and feel their presence, just because. _

_I've never known affection. Except from Ryou. But I know enough about love to know that what I feel towards my brother is not what you should feel towards a lover. _

_I also remember the day after Ryou got married, the day Yuugi Motou and my brother moved to the outskirts of the town of Domino, taking me with them. I remember the way they whispered to each other and giggled softly as they cuddled and kissed._

_I feel sick just thinking about it. I, Bakura Shizouka, shall try not to fall in love, if only to avoid the shitty gayness of that emotion. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

Bakura lay in bed, unaware of the chaos about to ensue as his alarm clock of doom drew closer to six a.m.

Suddenly, it began to blare the wildest song from Otep. The lead singer's powerful female voice shrieked as if in agony, and the guitar answered it. Bakura roared and leapt up, fists at the ready then cursed and hit the "off" button. He muttered obscenities under his breath as he strode past his brothers' bedroom.

Turning the hot water up, he stepped into the porcelain shower, drawing the curtain closed behind him.

The instant he stepped out again, he merely shook his head back and forth like a wet animal, ridding his mane of silver-white hair of excess moisture. He glanced at the tangled mass in the mirror, "Perfect." And, whistling the song his satanic alarm had been playing he strode nude from the washroom and into the hall, towards the kitchen.

Ryou choked on his coffee as Bakura strode, still naked, into the dining room. Yuugi sighed, and muttered, "Stupid." Bakura ignored them both and walked to the toaster of evil. He put two slices of bread in and waited.

And waited. And waited some more. Finally, when the beads of moisture from his shower had stopped racing down his skin, he lost it. He punched it with a snarl of, "Damn inanimate objects!!!" and out popped two hot, fresh pieces of toast. They were slightly burnt, but Bakura ate them and chased them down with some cranberry juice from the jug, ignoring Ryou's cry of, "Bakura! That's disgusting!"

Then, still in the buff, he strode back to his room to finally get dressed. He slid eel-like into his black boxers, pulling his blue denim pants over them. He hated the school uniforms at Domino High, they were… Disgusting. Then, with a smirk, he wriggled into a silken black under-armor shirt, and pulled his denim jacket around his body. Then, he again headed down the hall, and out to where Ryou and Yuugi were waiting.

After a hug from the couple he shared the house with, and a quick, gruff, "'Bye." He was on his way to school.

"Bakura!!!" The teacher, Ms. Tamarac, snapped when she discovered he was late to her class again, "How is it, young man, that you can always be late to my class in the morning, when I clearly know that you are not late to lunch?" Everyone giggled.

"Well, you see, Ms. Tamarac, I'm tired of hearing you go 'Nag, nag, nag, nag….BIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH, Bitch, Bitch." There was a pause, and he smirked as her face turned the color of a ripe tomato.

"Young man! How dare you speak to me in that way, GO TO THE HEADMASTER!!!" Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes, turning to leave.

He paused at the door, "You see, this is what I was talking about." And as the classroom erupted into laughter, he shut the door behind himself.

In the headmaster's office, he was reprimanded mildly. Mildly by his standards, though any weaker student would've sobbed until they puked. All Mr. Mikazi had to say (with editing) was, "I'm very disappointed in you, and I expect to see you in ECCO (that's a three hour detention period after school.)."

Bakura merely walked out thirty minutes later, acting bored, but with that infamous smirk of malice pasted on his feline face. There were about ten minutes of class left, so he decided to spend it in the hallways, checking to see of anyone had left their locker unlocked as he went, emptying the ones that were.

By lunch, he was ecstatic, his buddies, Malik and Marik, were back from vacation in Egypt. He smirked as the two approached, and their answering grins made his mood spike.

Malik was the gentle one that you were afraid to piss off, for his voice could raise very high in volume,

Marik was the more standoffish, crazy one, but he had a soft side that he expressed only when he was alone with Malik. And Bakura only knew this because he had let Malik confide in him about his lover.

Bakura almost gagged when he noticed something about their left hands, "You didn't…" But Marik cackled maniacally, "I asked him on the plane, and he said yes, so we decided to confirm it while on vacation."

Malik was blushing as Bakura mimed puking, but giggled when Marik kissed him gently in the cheek. Bakura snorted, "So now where does that leave me?" Malik smiled, "Well, we're still going to hang out with you if that's what you're asking." "Not what I meant." "Oh. Well, you'll find someone soon." Bakura snorted, and thought, _whatever. _

By the end of the day, Bakura and his two friends were laughing and jeering at passerby who dared scoot closer. It was as if nothing was wrong.

But as the final bell rang, and the trio split into two. Bakura's expression darkened. He was angry. And he could feel the unhappiness in his soul, "I'm home." He announced, slamming the house's door shut. Ryou and Yuugi looked at him, " How was school?" they chimed together. Bakura shrugged and flopped down in the recliner.

That was when the news came. Ryou cleared his throat, "Bakura." 'What?"

"Well, Yuugi and I have a question for you." "Hm?" "Yuugi's cousin Yami has been taken from school in Egypt, and is being transferred here, so we were wondering if it was okay if he lived with us." "Ok… When does he get here?" Yuugi paled, "He's already here."

All was silent. Bakura snickered, "Where is he, then?" "Well, we kind of told him he could share your room…"

More silence, then, "WHAT!?!" And Bakura was flying up the stairs. He flung the door open with a solid bang, and froze at what he saw. There, in his room, in the bottom bunk, was a pile of suitcases and a person.

A beautiful person. He took in the figure staring back at him in surprise. Yami was gorgeous. His tan hawkish face, framed by a wild, gravity defying mess of red, gold, and onyx hair, was sleek and pointed.

The body was lithe and lean, petite.

But what caused Bakura to gaze for a long time were those eyes. He could've written a book on them, an arrangement of poetry bound together in a beautiful blood red leather binding.

Blood red. Like those eyes. They were slanted and exotic, lined in Kohl liner, and gleaming with hidden fire.

Bakura found himself caught in a rush of heat, he was being surrounded by blood red pools of magma, he was drowning in it, he couldn't move until a cool baritone floated beside him, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

Yami watched Bakura's odd behavior as the albino teen looked him over. _Why is he staring at me?_ He cleared his throat, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Bakura twitched, as if coming out of a trance, "Um. I was thinking. Are you Yami?"

Yami snorted, "Who else? From what I know, Ryou and Yuugi told you I was here approximately four minutes ago." Bakura blinked, "How…?" "You screamed really very loudly, and I looked at the clock when you came up."

Bakura glared at the sarcastic young man, "Well, pardon me, I'm sorry if we can't all understand the mind of an asshole."

Yami chuckled deeply, "You wouldn't know an asshole if it farted."

"Boys. Be nice." Ryou and Yuugi had finally arrived. Yuugi was reprimanding. He looked at Yami, "You behave, or we'll put you on the couch."

Yami snickered, "My pipsqueak cousin, you'd need a lot of help getting me out of here."

Yuugi glared, and then threw a vase from the hallway at Yami's spiky head. This, Bakura noticed, looked like marijuana was growing on his scalp. So, due to the stress of finding out that his best friends were married to each other, the evilness of the toaster and the alarm clock, and the marijuana looking hair of his SOB roommate, Bakura lost it.

He cackled and sputum flew into Ryou's face. Soon, Yami and Yuugi stopped screeching to look at him, bewildered.

Finally, after a few minutes, Ryou took charge, "Damn it, Bakura! Stop having HYSTERICS!!!" on the last word, he slapped Bakura, hard.

Bakura froze as if he had been electrocuted. He finally noticed the odd stares he was getting from his family and roommate. He felt humiliation creep into his veins, and he blushed profusely, even though it wasn't noticed due to the fact that his cheeks were flushed from the laughter.

"Ba…Ku…Ra?" Ryou pronounced as Bakura looked up after a long silence, "I'm fine, Ryou, I just had a stressful day." Ryou nodded, "Do you want to talk about it?" "NO!"

The hurt look on Ryou's face made Bakura sorry instantly, "Sorry, I just don't want to be a burden."

Yami watched the brothers as Yuugi walked away from him to stand next to his husband. _Bakura's a strange one. _He mused on just how strange his roommate was until he heard the door close.

Yami looked up in mild surprise; he'd been so geeked out, he hadn't noticed that Yuugi and Ryou had left the room.

Bakura turned to his roommate, "Rule One, Yami, I don't like you. Rule Two, You see my stuff?" Yami nodded, feeling more annoyed by the minute, "Touch it and die. And Rule Three, Touch me, you die."

Yami snorted again, his pointed nose crinkling delicately, "I have no interest in you or your… Shit."

Bakura blanched, "Listen, and listen good, ass-muncher. I hate you, you hate me, but, we can make this work so long as YOU don't break MY rules."

Yami blinked, and then burst out laughing. Bakura stared, waiting. He would've been angry at the mocking sound, but it was a mesmerizing laughter. He took in the mirthful face and burned it into his memory.

Yami calmed himself, "You're a dumb one. I like a challenge. Say, if I don't abide by your High and Mighty rules, you'll do what? Talk me to death? 'Cause I can destroy you in simple argument any day."

It was Bakura's turn to laugh, only this time, it was a cold one. He sneered, "I'll severely injure you if I find you snooping through my things!"

Yami guffawed loudly, "Whatever, pretty-boy, where's the washroom? No, wait, I'll find it myself. Don't want you following me in and molesting me in the shower."

As the door closed, Bakura gave a roar of fury, "Damn that arrogant prick!" He threw his schoolbag hard onto his bed. Then, with a sigh, he began digging through it, trying to find his journal.

_I met my brother in-law Yuugi's cousin today. Turns out he'll be my new roommate. Psht, I'd like to see if he'll survive me. I could crush the tiny Tim looking freak in a second. _

_He had the nerve to call me gay. I mean, I might be, but a beautiful creature like him has to be straight. Damn it, he's not beautiful! He's arrogant, wild, crazy, AND insulting to my intelligence. Not to mention his head looks like a giant marijuana leaf._

_So, I found out that Marik and Malik are married. They went to Egypt two weeks ago for vacation, and Marik asked Malik on the plane. You can figure out the rest. _

_But, I feel so left out. I mean, I used to date a lot of girls and guys, and now, I have no luck. It's like one huge anti-Bakura conspiracy. I hate this. And now, I live with a wondrous creature, which has beauty and fire and everything I look for in a date. But I haven't loved any of my dates, and I never will. So, maybe it's best that Yami is a sarcastic jerk, that way, I won't hurt him, and he won't hurt me, because there's nothing there to hurt._

Bakura closed the book as the doorknob turned, stashing it away with his poetic heart underneath his mattress.

Yami stepped in, he was wearing a black wife-beater, and long black pajama pants with the lyrics of songs from some random band who's name was written on the wife-beater.

But what caught Bakura's attention was the spicy herbal scent that wove throughout the normal scent of the room. And the fact that Yami's wild pot-plant hair was even more wild than normal, but it still stood up.

He stared as the other male disappeared into the bottom bunk, flopping down without a noise.

He soon began sketching random pictures on diary's pages. They were roses done in his famous red ink pen. He loved the red gel pen, for it wrote smoothly, flying across the paper.

Finally, he heard Yami's breathing even out, and knew the other was asleep. So, quietly, he climbed out of bed to turn the light off.

His dreams were haunted by eyes with no body. Blood red eyes.

Yami awoke a few minutes before the alarm rang. He looked at the clock, which said 5:55 a.m.

He smirked and stretched, cat-like. Then, stifling a yawn, he reached for the clock. After turning the volume for the radio all the way up, he slipped out of bed and into his clothes gracefully, for he was used to dressing in the dark. And, without a backward glance, he slid from the room.

Ryou and Yuugi were in the kitchen already. They greeted him in a groggy manner, and he nodded in acknowledgement. He poured himself a cup of coffee. _Mm, Caffeine. _

Ryou suddenly perked up, "Where's Bakura?" But as Yami was about to answer, a blast of loud metal music and Bakura's answering scream from upstairs interrupted. Yami chuckled, "He's coming."


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Yami sat at the table, a smirk on his face as he listened to Yuugi and Ryou talking. He knew Bakura would get him back for this, and he grinned wider. _I'd love to see him try. _

Bakura stepped from the steamy shower, still confused by how loud his alarm had been. He shook his tangled mane of hair out vigorously.

He did not remember that Yami was there, or he would not have done what he did next. He did what was routine, leaving the bathroom naked and in search of food.

Ryou and Yuugi were facing him when he walked in, their eyes widening in shock. It was when he noticed the third person at the table that he remembered, and he paled visibly. Yami was apparently speaking to them, because his deep voice was slipping into Bakura's senses. But he seemed to notice that the couple with which he was speaking had their attention elsewhere.

Slowly, Yami revolved, taking in a bittersweet mouthful of coffee as he twirled in his seat. Only, when he saw what had caught Yuugi and Ryou's attention, his mouthful became a noseful. This caused him to cough and splutter.

Four things happened right there. One, Yuugi and Ryou burst into laughter. Two, Bakura slipped in his own puddle of water as he tried to take a step back. Three, Yami's chair was pitched forward, unseating him, as Bakura's legs collided with its own. And four, Yami was pitched forward even further as Bakura kicked and yelped. In that moment, the real kicker happened. The two boys' lips met in a brief, accidental collision.

All movement ceased. Bakura stared into rose-red eyes as they mirrored his own fearful gaze.

Slowly, Yami was jerked back to reality. Then, without a word, he pulled himself to his feet. His bangs now covered his crimson eyes, and, without so much as a glance at Bakura, he picked up his chair and sat back down.

Later, Bakura lead Yami to the school in silence. The tension was finally too much for Bakura, who snapped, "Will you get over it already?"

He blanched as Yami finally looked up at him. The other boy's eyes were filled with a passionate rage. Yami was pissed, "Fuck you."

Bakura glared back, "No thanks, but I think you should stop mourning over Karma's PMS moods." He was trying to make the other laugh, to see the other's mirthful face, light with joy.

It did not work, but Yami did finally seem calmer, and he raised one slender eyebrow, "Karma? I thought you and Ryou are British…"

Bakura had to laugh. He chuckled at first, and then he lost it, harshly barking out laughs.

They did not speak the rest of the way, but the silence that ensued was more comfortable.

Bakura left Yami at the office, and then he trotted to Mrs. Tamarac's class, whistling a tune all the way. He walked in at 7:55 a.m. This, surprisingly, was right on time. He trotted over to Malik and Marik, who clapped him gruffly on the back and laughed. And, as Mrs. Tamarac announced that, since exams were soon, the whole week of school would be study periods, except in the gym classes, which would be recreational sports, like dodge-ball, everyone cheered.

Yami was stuck for an hour and a half, filling in paper work and talking about Egypt to all of the staff who happened to ask. Finally, when the bell rang, he was released to go to Gym.

Unfortunately, Bakura was heading to that same class. Marik and Malik were following, hugging and cuddling as they walked. This was an interesting thing to Bakura, who wondered how they could walk and make out at the same time.

When the three walked in, they were the first ones. Except coach and a certain, spiky haired individual that Bakura recognized almost immediately. Yami looked bored, and coach Riau looked irate, but that was normal.

Bakura and the other two snuck past the pair who were getting "acquainted" and into the locker room, where Marik and Malik cornered Bakura.

"That kid looks like Yuugi!" Malik exclaimed, looking into Bakura's eyes with suspicion. Bakura gulped, "Uh, well…You see, Yuugi is his cousin. And, he… Lives with us now." Bakura felt heat prick his cheekbones and he gulped again, he was blushing. For what?

Marik cackled, "Aw, is Bakura blushing?" Malik giggled, "Ohhhh, he likes someone."

Bakura punched them both on the shoulder playfully, "It's not that. He and I had an… Incident this morning." And so he told them about the "kiss" accident.

At the end of the story, Malik and Marik were in tears, their twin sets of lavender eyes blinking rapidly as they let out almost identical cackles of delight.

"Ha… Bakura, don't you get it?" Malik had recovered, and Marik chimed in, "Amun Re is trying to tell you something!" Then, together, "He wants you and Yami to become partners!!!"

Bakura opened his mouth to say something vile, something nasty, and something that would shut them up. It never came. Instead, "I want it too…" Malik and Marik were in hysterics again.

That was when Yami walked in. Bakura looked over at the spiky haired bastard, who in turn was looking at the two other Egyptian boys holding each other up and laughing maniacally. Finally, the lovers stopped cracking up.

Yami looked at Bakura, who nodded to acknowledge him and then turned to Marik and Malik, "Shut up." Hi hissed, nervous.

After that, the locker room began to fill up, guy upon guy walking in and stripping down. Bakura snuck a glance at Yami, who was standing there, chest bared. Bakura gaped at what he saw. The toned muscles rippled as Yami moved. His chest was perfectly tanned, matching the rest of his skin. But what caught Bakura's attention were the scars. They were everywhere, even on his back as he turned.

They were silver-white, like Bakura's hair, and glinted in the dim light of the room. They were long and jagged, like his skin had been cleaved from bone in those areas. And it probably had been.

Bakura looked up to Yami's face, and felt the air leave him, Yami was looking back, his eyes dark with anger again. With a sharp intake of breath, Bakura sneered and turned away, but his heart was pounding with fear.

Bakura, Malik, and Marik all smirked as they were put on the same team for dodge-ball. Especially since they were on Seto Kaiba's team, which was notorious for winning. Yami was picked for the other team, the one that always lost due to Jonouchi Katsuya.

Bakura and the others lined up, as did the other team. Coach counted to three, and it was on. Bakura winced at the sounds of foam balls hitting flesh. Had the balls been iron, several people would be dead.

Before Bakura could blink, thirteen of his teams players, and fifteen of the other team's were eliminated. He narrowed his rust-colored eyes; it was too even to be normal.

Bakura scanned Jonouchi's team, hunting for the cause of the unnatural turnout. And that was when he spotted Yami, who was killing the competition for Jonouchi's team with quick cobra-strike throws. He was slaughtering Kaiba's team.

Bakura yelped as Yami looked at Kaiba, then threw the ball in Bakura's direction. He tried to dodge, but it hit Bakura directly in the face. Bakura glared at Yami, who never paused, then slunk to join the fallen Marik and Malik.

Yami was still slaughtering them. But the thing that started the day's worst problem was the next person he hit. The school bully, Ushio, gave a roar of rage and advanced on Yami, intent on beating him severely.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Yami stood, frozen, as the huge boy advanced on him. Bakura watched in horror as Ushio pulled his arm back at the elbow, balling up a meaty fist. But, as the bully swung his hand forward in a haymaker that would've hurt a steel wall, he hit air. Yami had dodged, efficiently twisting his body to the left, towards the punch, yet angled away from it. Ushio looked bewildered as the force of his own punch sent him stumbling forward.

Yami felt rage as he twisted again and again, the cry of, "Fight, fight, fight!!!" was rending the air. Finally, after he was cornered against the cold, stonewall of the gym, he paused. His eyes were wild, and as Ushio smirked and pulled his fist back for a dreadful blow. Yami's eyes scanned Ushio's face as the fist flew towards him. He cringed, waiting for the blow, then, he listened for a fraction of a second to the whistle of the fist through the air, allowing himself to feel the tension of the air before he slid down the wall and out from under Ushio. He rose, listening to the bully's fist break against the wall, causing a roar of pain to ring from Ushio's throat. Ushio turned his head from side to side, looking for where his prey could've gone.

Before Ushio could spot Yami, coach Riau was there, screaming at Ushio, who was escorted to the office by one of his buddies. Yami was not reprimanded, for he had not "been at fault."

Bakura turned to Malik and Marik, who looked back. They were all amazed at Yami's speed and agility. The bell rang, and everyone poured into the locker room again, chattering about the exciting class.

It was lunchtime before Bakura saw Yami. He watched the graceful stride and elegant pace the other possessed. It was like a dance.

Marik turned to him, "Hey, you want to ask Yami if he wants to sit with us? Or should we let Anzu get there first?" Bakura snapped to attention as the brunette girl sidled past, her eyes locked on the wonderful being whom was gathering a small amount of food.

Anzu made it to Yami before Bakura could, and Bakura glared at her as her annoying drawl of a voice carried in his direction. She said, "Hello, you must be Yami. Do you want to sit with me and the girls?" She pointed to a table full of females, who all waved and in a perfect unanimous monotone, chimed, "Hi!"

But what Yami said in response surprised him. First, Yami looked into Bakura's eyes, then, completely ignoring Anzu's offer, cried, "Ah, Bakura, do you mind if I join you? I seem to be unable to find a sincere friendly face!'

Bakura almost chortled with glee at Anzu's facial expression. But, keeping a calm façade, he waved Yami over, smirking over the smaller boy's shoulder at Anzu, who "hmph'd" and turned on her heel and stalked to her table, face red.

Bakura walked to his, Malik's, and Marik's table, with Yami at his side. The lovers smirked and greeted Yami with enthusiastic, "'Hellos'" Yami gave them a shy smile, which made Bakura feel strangely protective. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the tingling sensation.

Yami spoke to Malik, who was smiling and laughing as they talked about Egypt. Yami still had that shy look on his face, and Bakura blushed when it was directed at him when he smacked Marik on the head for making "ass-kissing" motions at Malik for saying that he loved Cairo's library, in which Yami's parents apparently worked.

Yami wasn't very talkative compared to Malik, who was chattering excitedly about his and Marik's wedding day. Marik was grinning from ear to ear as he and Malik shared a brief kiss. Yami did not say a word, just looked away from the private moment.

Today was an early out due to exams, just like the whole week would be. Bakura and Yami were again walking in silence.

Finally, Yami said something, "So… Malik and Marik seem pretty nice." Bakura coughed, trying to hide his laugh, "Yeah, until you see tongue when they get all mushy."

Yami chuckled, "Oh, and thank you for saving me from that annoying brunette…"

Bakura did not bother to hide his laughter this time, "Anzu's… Pushy."

Yami just shook his head, then, "So… Why were you staring at me in the locker room."

At this, Bakura felt a small thrill of embarrassment, "Why did you look so angry?" he replied, avoiding answer.

Yami smirked, "Look, Bakura, I don't like you, you don't like me, but, I don't think we should be so secretive if we share the same room. Especially if I sleep in a bunk bed, on the bottom bunk, with you so close."

Bakura opened his mouth, but Yami continued, "First off, I think you are egotistical, annoying, and strange. Second, you are pretty absurd with your "rules" policy. And third, you are an idiot for thinking that I will obey you when Ryou and Yuugi own the place."

Then, he sped up, leaving Bakura behind looking flabbergasted. Bakura opened and closed his mouth, fish like in his facial expression. He shook his head and followed the angry Egyptian boy, who was apparently a block or so ahead of him.

Yami felt the presence of Ushio more than he saw it, and he ducked instinctively. It was a lucky move, for Ushio's huge fist nearly crumbled the brick wall his head had been against no more than a moment ago.

Bakura saw it happen, Ushio attacking Yami, and raced forward. With an angry cry, he leapt and landed on Ushio's back, arms tightly around the bully's neck, strangling the large boy.

But Ushio was smart, he slammed his backside against the wall, and Bakura's skull was knocked up against the brick with a loud cracking noise. Bakura felt the skin of his scalp slit open by the wall's rough texture, and he dropped to the ground with a groan of pain. Everything went black.

Yami took his chance as Ushio turned and bent over Bakura. He did not run from the scene, but instead he took his foot and planted it on the small of Ushio's broad back, knocking him to the ground, pelvis first. Ushio gave a yelp, and rolled over, trying to protect his face with his grimy hands. But in one of Yami's hands, a knife materialized, and Ushio screamed.

Yami ran the blade the full length of his would-be attacker's cheek, drawing blood. He smirked as the bully's eyes rolled back and the gargantuan boy fainted. He finished his quick slashing of the boy's cheek, and turned to the unconscious Bakura.

He picked up Bakura bridal-style, supporting the larger boy with only his arms as if the boy weighed only a few pounds.

When he rang the doorbell with the toe of his boot, he heard Bakura groan on his arms, and looked at the normally annoying boy with slight softness in his eyes. _He's actually not that bad, when his mouth is shut. _He watched Ryou's horrified expression as the eldest white-haired boy opened the door, and shook his head as Ryou tried to speak, "I'll explain when we get him cleaned up."

Yuugi was in the living room, moving cushions on the couch and moving aside as Yami gently set Bakura down… Or, he tried, because Bakura was gripping his shirt in his unconscious state. And, when he tried to move the others' hands from his uniform, Bakura whimpered and gripped tighter.

So, defeated, Yami twirled with Bakura still in his arms, and sat down, placing Bakura in his lap. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably, and began to tell the story of the day, starting with the gym class.

When he finished, Ryou and Yuugi looked sadly at him. Finally, in unison, "You got him into this." Yami looked guiltily back.

After almost three hours of holding the unconscious Bakura, he picked the albino back up, and proceeded to get ready for bed. He wondered how much force the one called Ushio had put behind crushing Bakura to the wall when he noticed the blood in his would-be protector's hair. It wasn't that much, but it was a sad sight. He shook his head at the thought, wondering how he could think Bakura looked so pathetically upsetting when he was vulnerable.

Yami set Bakura on the bottom bunk, then he politely positioned himself on the floor, for he did not want to invade Bakura's privacy by taking his bed. Then, he cast one last look to the albino male and curled up in a ball on the carpet.

The next day was a weekend. And as dawn cast rosy fingers on the horizon, Bakura was hit in the face with a burst of orangey light, and finally, he awoke. He squinted against the brightness and groaned, his head throbbing. He looked around and saw Yami, who was lying on the floor.

Memories flooded into Bakura's mind from yesterday. He could remember Ushio's attack on Yami, then he remembered trying to defend the petite male who lay currently on the floor. He could sometimes recall flashes of Yami's face and throat, as he hovered above Bakura.

Bakura smiled, "You brought me home." He whispered, and then he rose, sliding gracefully from the bottom bunk. Then, with one backward glance at the other boy sleeping on the carpet, he left the room in silence, shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

_A 10 year-old Yami lay in the room. His eyes were as dark and lifeless as clotted, rotten blood. He was surrounded by blood as well. He raised his head, all spark of hope gone. He looked to his parents' bodies, happy in a sick way that they had died fast due to decapitation. He was not so lucky._

_The open, bleeding wounds were gaping like mouths all over him. The blood, there was so much of it. He could smell it, taste it. And then, the door opened._

_The deranged man touched Yami's face, licking his lips as he did so. Yami turned his head in avoidance. The man laughed, 'You need to be punished for turning your back." Shadow-man, as Yami called him, found the edge of one of Yami's wounds, and forced his fingers in so deep that the appendages found the ribs underneath. _

_Yami's vocal cords betrayed him by forcing him to whimper. The man snickered. 'Now, my toy, we play.' _

_He forced Yami to the ground and felt along the boys' body, ripping apart the remnants of clothing the boy retained. Yami cried out as the man bit him on the tender throat. _

_Every touch, every caress, was pain. Yami sobbed until he had no more tears left. The man hurt him, hurt him, and hurt him. And then zipped his jeans, 'Until forever ends, my toy.' And he left Yami to die._

Yami shot up from the carpeted floor, screaming like a demon. He sobbed and threw things that were scattered on the floor, crying his pain to the heavens.

Bakura heard him from downstairs, "Um… Yuugi? Ryou?" The other two looked over, "Do you hear that?" The couple listened for a second, then Yuugi's eyes widened as he ran from the room and up the stairs, "Yami!!!"

Ryou and Bakura followed quickly, only to freeze at the sight that greeted them. Yami was kneeling in the center of the room he and Bakura shared. But he was screaming and sobbing, sometimes choking as Yuugi, Ryou, and Bakura watched in horror.

Finally, Yuugi found his bearings. He ran from his position with the other two and up to his cousin's quaking form. He gripped Yami's flailing arms with surprising strength, and then he hugged the boy, "Shhhh. It's alright, you're okay, and I won't hurt you." Yami seemed to awaken, his eyes clearing, but still shining with fear. He looked at his captor, "Yuu… gi?" Yuugi nodded, with tears in his eyes, "Yes, it's only me."

Ryou walked over next, "Are you alright, Yami?" He reached for the younger man and pulled back as Yami flinched slightly, "Sorry." Yami shrugged, "You are not at fault, only me."

Bakura finally found his voice, and not moving, asked, "Ok. What the Hell us going on here?" Ryou gave him a glare and opened his mouth to scold Bakura when Yami sighed, "Tell him." The couple looked at Yami in surprise.

Yuugi looked at his younger cousin nervously, "I'm not sure it's the proper time." Yami just reclined his head on his cousin's shoulder and closed his eyes; the room spun wildly as he moved. He suddenly didn't feel right, and as he was pinpointing why, he suddenly felt bile rise in his throat, and he got up, stumbling as the carpet twirled underneath him and raced across the hall to the restroom.

Bakura looked away at the sound of Yami retching. He felt sick too, suddenly. Ryou walked to him, "Bakura? Are you alright?" Bakura shrugged. Finally, Yuugi said something, too.

"He'll be in there for awhile. He doesn't do this often, but when he does, it's something that lasts for a while. So, Bakura, if you want to know what's going on, it's your last chance to back out."

Bakura shook his head, "I don't want to know, and I would rather hear it from him."

Yuugi looked surprised, then his expression darkened, "He'll never tell. He wouldn't say a word about it to me even after I found out from one of our uncles that was not his father." Suddenly, he looked at his watch, "Damn! Ryou and I have got to go! We're supposed to go to the seminar for Kaiba Corp."

Bakura nodded, understanding their plight, they didn't want to leave for Yami's sake, but they would be fired if they missed the presentation for new workers.

"I'll take care of Yami. If you want me to, I mean." Yuugi and Ryou looked relieved, "Thank you, little brother!" Ryou hugged him.

Thirty minutes later, the two left, and Yami was still retching. Bakura walked into the bathroom and watched the poor creature trying to hold his own hair back, with crystalline tears pouring down his face.

"Here." Bakura took the long blond bangs from Yami's trembling hand, and then tied them up with one of Ryou's hair clasps.

"Thank…" Yami puked violently, "…You." Bakura smiled softly and rubbed circles on the other's back gently.

Yami felt embarrassment as Bakura took care of him for over an hour. He finally stopped throwing up, and sat back, leaning against his caregiver. His eyes were heavily lidded, and he didn't realize he was even in Bakura's lap in that moment. All that mattered was that he felt safe. His vision blurred and he fell into a deep slumber.

Bakura held the petite boy tenderly, as one might embrace a child. He felt his face flush as the other leaned into him and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and leaned them both back against the wall. He was soon asleep as well.

Yuugi and Ryou came back around midnight. They were silent as they tiptoed up the staircase. What they saw in the bathroom, however, made them gasp loudly. Bakura and Yami were huddled on the floor with Bakura's chin on top of Yami's head. Bakura's arms were draped loosely around his roommate's waist. Yami was on the albino's lap.

They smiled, "It's so strange," Yuugi began as they walked down to the master bedroom, and "Yami normally wouldn't trust someone so quickly."

Ryou chuckled, "Bakura normally wouldn't tolerate someone sharing his room." They were tucked into bed now, deciding to shower together in the morning. All was quiet in the Motou-Shizouka household.


	7. Chapter 6

**To all of my readers, even the ones who haven't reviewed, I thank you for at least attempting to put up with my work. I know it's a difficult job, just reading the story… haha. Just kidding, but I want to thank the reviewers the most. The fact that my story has brought in at least a few comments is a little gratifying for me. And I haven't had to report abuse yet, so I'm good…**

**Ch. 6**

Yuugi and Ryou showered. They laughed and snuggled together as they finished up, then proceeded to check on Bakura and Yami, who were still in the bathroom.

The two younger males were on the floor, now flush against the tile. Their legs were entangled, and Bakura's arms were around Yami's slender waist. Yami's head was resting in the curve of Bakura's shoulder. But the couple squeaked when Bakura's eyes opened and looked at them.

Bakura smirked, and nodded at them. Then, removing one of his arms from Yami, he motioned them away in a wordless gesture, so as not to wake his roommate. The couple promptly followed his silent command, all too happy to avoid the embarrassment of a yelling Bakura.

Bakura smirked down at the beautiful young man in his arms. He leaned down, lips barely brushing the shell of the boy's ear, "Good morning sunshine."

Yami started, his eyes snapping open. His eyes rose to meet Bakura's. The pair stared at each other for a long moment before Yami broke the connection shyly.

Bakura sat up, still cradling the slightly drowsy Yami. Yami moaned and clutched his skull, "I feel like I got hit by a fuck-stick."

Bakura chuckled softly, "Heh, that's kind of what happened, emotionally anyway." He paused, "… Care to explain what happened?"

Yami looked at him for a long moment, and Bakura feared a tongue-lashing. However, Yami just sighed, "If you really want to know… It's not something I should tell people I don't know well… But, for some reason, it haunts me to hide it from you."

Bakura nodded, understanding in a strange way. He smiled suddenly and placed a hand before Yami's face, "Why don't we go somewhere more… Comfortable?"

So, they went to Bakura's room, where Yami began his tale, "Well, I was ten, and this is what happened."

_**Flashback**_

_Yami stood in the doorway of a small house in Cairo's outskirts, watching his parents dancing. He marveled at his pregnant mother's grace as she twirled with his father. _

_Then, the sounds of screaming reached them, blown in on the desert breeze. Yami's parents ran to their home, and grabbed their son, forcing him back into a tiny little closet they had added to their home for hiding purposes due to the threat of rebel raiders, for Egypt is still not a safe country. _

_They did not have the time to hide themselves. The door was kicked down, and it began. Yami's father punched and pistol whipped, firing shots at the offenders. But he only lasted for ten short minutes. Then, one man brought out a scimitar. Yami watched through a crack in the door as his father's head rolled by._

_He heard his mother's screams cut short, and his eyes moved to her, the man who had killed his father punched her pregnant stomach, winding her. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Yami shrieked as the man brought his scimitar down; and her head joined his father's on the floor. _

_Yami felt dread as the man approached his hiding place, searching for the source of the childish scream. The man began at the left side of the wall, rapping on the surface roughly, and he finally pushed the right part, ignoring the fact that his men had either fled or been killed due to Yami's father. _

_The man grabbed Yami from the closet, and slapped him, hard, "Little brat!!!" Yami stayed silent, hoping, praying that the Shadow-man would go away. The man leaned over him, their noses touching, "Aw… is the little toy ready to play?"_

_That was when Yami lost his composure; he kicked the man's shin with all of his strength, and ran for the door, tears of fright streaming from his eyes. _

_It was a good few seconds before he was grabbed and tackled to the sands of the desert climate. The man's scimitar was rending the air as well as Yami's tender flesh, slinging blood in a spatter against the cerulean horizon. Yami made no noise, he had been taught by his father that being a man meant to endure in silence. _

_Suddenly, the attack stopped, and the man was still straddling him. But he did not look up, not even when the man's lips were on his own. Rough, harsh, and savage, Yami kicked and struggled, finally reacting, he hit the man in the groin while flailing, and slid out from under the male. _

_But once he looked over at his parents, and felt the sick happiness that they would not see what was happening to the boy, he gave up. _

_The man whispered in his ear. He felt himself forced to the floor, hands digging into his wounds, left over clothing being rent even further. The man's hands were all over his underdeveloped body, caressing, licking, and biting._

_Without warning, the man had undone his pants, And he had a large organ that he slid between Yami's slender thighs._

_Yami felt like he was being torn in half, he sobbed and screamed as blood poured out from his opening._

_Then the man's energy was spent. Yami knew it had been hours. The man's breath was in his ear, "Until forever ends, my toy." Yami whimpered as he was left to die._

_**End**_

Bakura's head reeled, "You mean, he…?" He couldn't finish the interrogative. Yami did it for him, "Raped me? Yes."

Bakura sat, staring at the tragic creature that had told the story without remorse, whom had not shed a tear. He wondered. _How could he be so calm?_

Finally, he found his voice again, "Why aren't you crying again?" He was thoroughly perplexed.

Yami gave him a sad smile, "There's no point anymore. There never was a point… No one other than Yuugi gives a damn anymore. Everyone hates my presence, because I got my family murdered. I could've stopped them…" He gripped the bridge of his nose.

Bakura was silent, "No… You honestly believe that a ten year old knew what was going to happen? And that ten year-old, no matter what, could've prevented his family's murder? Also, that he could've stopped his own rapist? I don't think so…"

Yami whirled on him, "And what the hell gives you the right to think like that?!"

He glared at Bakura, "Huh? ANSWER ME!!!! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? YOU THINK YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER? WELL, LET ME TELL YOU-!"

Bakura was close to Yami's face, so close. Yami stopped and looked at him, tears falling down onto the mattress from crimson eyes. He tensed when Bakura's arms went around his small waist.

Bakura's voice was rough when he spoke, "Listen to me, Yami, and listen good… I don't think even Ushio could take it as calmly as you do… I sure as hell couldn't have bounced back better. I respect how far you've come. But, I think, that you aren't as strong as you try to be. Because you refuse to cry, to move on, you let the darkness consume you, and that makes you weak."

He watched as Yami broke before his eyes, as tears came down in rivers. And he gripped the smaller boy more tightly.

Yami heard a ripping noise, and felt boiling tears streaming down his face. Then he realized that the ripping noise was his own sobbing.

Bakura was holding him close, rocking him and crooning softly, "I'm sorry… Shhh… It's ok, just let it go, I'm sorry…"

The hours passed, and occasionally, Ryou and Yuugi would come in to check on the pair. They were not surprised by Yami's condition. And that day passed on.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch

**Ch.7**

School was out for a winter break, and Bakura found himself stuck in the house alone. Yuugi had taken Yami to an appointment, and Ryou was out grocery shopping.

He sighed and retreated to his and Yami's room after a shower. Once there, he flopped down on the top bunk naked and muttered a song to himself. As he lay there, his thoughts turned to Yami. So, he pulled out his diary and reclined on his pillow.

_So… I found out why Yami used to be such an ass until now. He was raped and tortured as a child. And I guess it fucked him up mentally. He was crying so hard, he was puking. But now, since he told me, and since I helped him recover from the spell, he's been semi-normal towards me. _

_And let me describe him to you… He's five foot four or so, and his hair is so odd. It's shaped like a star, and three colors, like Yuugi's, but with red instead of violet._

_I saw him changing in the locker room, and he has a nice body. Except for the scars all over. But I love the way his muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt over his head. He's no body builder steroid lover, but he is very nicely toned. His complexion is dark tan, and so smooth looking that I feel like touching it nearly everytime I see his face. _

_His legs are lean and lithe, but beautiful in motion or standing, it doesn't matter which pose. And he's got these slight hips that remind me of a fox's build. So slender, yet strong._

_And his face, it's kind of angular, with high cheekbones, and beautiful eyes that are the color of roses. And his lips are full and sensuous. Beauty has no bounds where Yami is concerned. But I have yet to find out his preference. _

Bakura shivered as he dreamt Yami up. He nibbled his lower lip and gasped slightly as his erection jumped in response. He groaned at the sensation as his hand, unbidden, slid down his flat abdomen and to his rock hard organ.

"Oh god." He whispered as he imagined Yami there, lapping gently at his lips with his small, pointed tongue. In his imagination, it wasn't his hand that began to move slowly along his length. He moaned loudly, his throat drying up as he tickled the head, which already had a small bead of moisture on its tip.

His hips rocked slightly, and he gave a small cry as his nails scraped along his shaft. He rasped out Yami's name over and over as his hand pumped ever faster. With a gasp of erotic pleasure, he bit his lip until it bled and the crimson liquid spilled in a thin line down his chin. The color of it made him think of a certain male's eyes looking up at him, and with a final yelp he came. Hard and fast, and it was over. He shut his eyes tight and watched the rainbows dance inside his head.

Five minutes later and he was exhausted. He was still gasping for air. That was the first time he'd played with himself in forever. And it felt exhilarating. He sighed and got off the bed, hunted for clothes, and upon finding them, dressed, tore his sheets from the bed, and took them to wash them.

Once he had started the washing machine, he heard the key in the lock. He cleared his throat and looked down at his long-sleeved white shirt and taut black pants, making sure they were at least presentable. And so, he sat down on the couch and waited for the door to open.

But, when the other person opened the door, it wasn't Ryou. It was Yami, and he was alone. He didn't look at Bakura yet. Just spoke, "Yuugi went to shop with Ryou, so he dropped me off here."

Bakura nodded, "Ok." And he pressed, "Uh, you ok?" Yami finally looked at him, "I guess… Hey, what's on your lip?"

Bakura felt the blood rush from his face, "Uh, I fell, in the shower, and I guess it bled some more…"

He prayed Yami would believe him, and it worked, "Oh, ouch, are you alright?" Bakura laughed, "I'm good."

Yami said, "Wait here." And walked gracefully into the kitchen, where he wetted a paper towel, and turned to walk back into the room, only to start when he found Bakura behind him.

Bakura's eyes gentled when he flinched, "Sorry, Yami." "It's alright. Here" He reached up and put his hand on Bakura's chin, "Lean down."

Bakura looked into the smaller young man's eyes, and obeyed, watching Yami's eyes bore into his. Yami, so gently Bakura hardly felt it, began wiping the blood away, his eyes never leaving Bakura's.

As Bakura leaned in closer, the doorbell rang. Yami flinched and pulled away from Bakura, who inwardly cursed whoever happened to be on the other side of that door.

He walked to the door, not knowing that Yami was behind him until he passed the foyer's mirror. He snuck a quick glance in the reflection, liking what he saw in Yami's reflected self.

Malik and Marik were on the door's other side when he opened it. They grinned and said in perfect chorus, "Hi, Bakura."

Bakura smirked, "Hello, my Egyptian love slaves." He laughed at their irate expressions, "Just kidding, guys."

"So," Malik began, "Where's your roommate, Bakura?" Bakura glared at the innuendo in his words; "He's right here."

He stepped aside so Yami could move forward, "See?" "Yami!" Marik cackled, "How nice to see your beauty again, don't you agree, Malik?"

Malik nodded. Then, the two Egyptian lovers stepped in, pushing past Bakura, who protested, "Hey. This isn't your house, you know."

Malik smirked, "It might as well be, we've been over here so much." Malik giggled, "Yes, Bakura, you know we love you, right? Plus, we brought gifts for you and Yami."

Bakura admitted defeat and allowed them into the foyer and then the living room. They grinned at him, and each gently clapped Yami on the back. The pair sat on the couch as Yami plopped into the recliner, and Bakura grabbed the loveseat.

Marik and Malik pulled out two packages and thrust the larger one into Yami's hands. The smaller box went to Bakura. Yami sighed, "I didn't get you two anything, sorry." Malik shrugged and Malik grinned, "No problem."

"Open yours first Bakura." Malik requested. Marik nodded in encouragement. Bakura looked suspiciously back at them, but began slicing the tape holding the box closed with the house key from the coffee table.

As he opened the first box, he pulled the tissue paper from inside, only to find a smaller box. He opened it and then the next one. He didn't realize what the two things inside the third box were until he had already removed them for everyone to see. A candy g-string and a vibrator. He blushed as Marik, Malik and Yami all snorted loudly. He glared at the three and snapped playfully, "I know you guys, you got these as a gag. Now where's the real one?"

Malik and Marik stopped guffawing and pulled a movie from the bag, "Black Sheep." Bakura chuckled, "Thank you. I'm still mad at you two, though"

Yami smiled shyly as everyone turned to urge him to open his gift. He slowly used his fingernails to peel the tape off. And he opened the box slowly, drawing out the suspense. As he pulled out a necklace, he smiled and said, "It's an ivory carving of Hathor!" He got up and stooped to embrace the married couple, "Thank you so much, she's beautiful." Malik and Marik smiled and chimed, "Your welcome."

Yami turned to Bakura and smiled, "Would you mind clasping it?" Bakura looked up in surprise, "Uh… Sure." Yami beamed and sat on his knees with his back to the albino. Bakura took the charm and unclasped the catch. Then, he looped it over Yami's throat, gently brushing Yami's skin with his fingers.

He fought to keep control of himself. And as he clasped the necklace, he cleared his throat, "There."

Malik and Marik exchanged a knowing glance as Yami returned to the recliner, "Well, we've got to go, or Isis will have a fit."

Bakura ushered the pair out, leaving Yami in the living room. As the two stepped outside, he grinned, "Thank you two." The nearly identical faces smiled geuinely, "It was nothing." And then they departed.


End file.
